In I Dive With Heart Wide Open
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: Cas meets Dean at a dive bar on his 21st birthday. Nuff said. May be multi chapter, need people's opinions. Rated T for possible language and implied sexual themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N: This is based on a pic from a Facebook group that I'm part of called DESTIEL FOREVER. A ton of people were begging for it to be written, so this is dedicated to all of them. Hope this fulfills all your guys dreams about this fic!

Castiel felt so out of place. This was definitely not what would ever be considered his preferred place to hang out and get a drink. Not that he had a preferred place. Today was the first day he could actually legally drink, and he would never knowingly drink before this. He didn't want to get arrested. But back to the not preferred drinking hangout.

His older brother Gabriel and best friend Charlie decided he needed to get out for his 21st birthday, proceeding to blindfold him, and drag him to a dingy dive bar, that was definitely not up to code. Castiel was trying to touch as little as possible, not wanting to contract any diseases. He just wanted to leave. Until he was _him._

He had dirty blonde hair in an Ivy League cut, wore a distressed looking brown leather jacket, a tight black shirt underneath that hugged obviously toned muscles. Then his eyes, so very sorry to be a cliche, but Castiel wanted to get lost in the rough green, that spoke of pain and experience. To bad Cas wouldn't do anything about it. Then Charlie just had to call him out.

"You know they say it's rude to stare, Cas." Aforementioned birthday boy scowled in her direction.

"I was not staring." That caused both of the other parties at the table to exchange a look, before grinning. Gabe looked at his baby brother.

"Hey Cassy?" Castiel sighed. It was never good when Gabriel called him that.

"Yes Gabriel?" Said brother grinned.

"Do you live in Egypt?" Castiel gave him a confused look before sighing, seeing he was expcting an answer.

"No, I do not. Why?" Both Gabriel and Charlie answered him.

"Because you're in De Nile!" Castiel rolled his eyes at their antics. They could of course see right through him.

"What do you suggest I do? I have no idea if he bats for the same team, as you like to say. I could make a complete fool of myself. No thank you." Charlie got that dangerous scheming look in her eye. Not good. "Whatever you're thinking Charlie, stop right now." She pouted.

"Oh come on Cas. I'm not Gabe. I was thinking of me and your brother challenging him to a game of pool. Then you'd at least get a chance to be near him. Besides, he's been staring at you since you looked away from him." This made Castiel, stupidly might he add, to whip his head in said mans direction. Sure enough, he stood there, leaning on his pool cue staring straight at Castiel. Cas blushed and looked away.

"Fine. We' ll go with your idea, but please, I'm begging you, neither of you embarrass me." His eyes shifted between the two pouting people across from him. Charlie was the easiest to break with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I promise. Unless you start dating him, then it's open season." Cas nodded, knowing this is the best he was going to get. Then he turned to Gabriel, who was trying to look away from him. He would glance every once in awhile and have to cringe away until he broke.

"Okay, okay! I'll make the same deal as Charlie, just make it stop!" Castiel grinned in victory. They all got up after that and headed toward the pool table at the back of the bar, Cas feeling eyes on him the whole time. Charlie did the challenging.

"Hey, Leather Jacket, you up for another game?" Said man raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Gabe went about setting up for another game while Charlie introduced them.

"I'm Charlie, the one setting up the table is Gabe and the shy one in the sweater vest is Cas." The second man scowled at the red head, who just grinned cheekily. The green eyed man stared at Cas as he gave his name in turn.

"I'm Dean." _Dean._ God did Castiel love the sound of that. For some reason it seemed to fit him perfectly. It Cas most definitely wouldn't screaming that in bed. Preferably underneath man with said name, but that goes without saying. Dean's eyebrow went up again when he noticed Cas didn't grab a cue.

"Don't you play Cas?" Castiel had to fight as shiver going up his spine upon hearing his name coming from Dean's mouth. He almost forgot he had asked a question.

"No, but um... You look like you have very good form." This ccaused a smirk to form on Dean's face. A smirk that made Cas want to melt into a puddle. Made him puddy in the hands of the man before him. Make him want to bow down before this god of a man. Fuck. He was in trouble.

A/N: Alright, I'm thinking of making this a multi chapter fic, but I need opinions. Leave it or continue? Let me know!


End file.
